


Riding High In April

by keelywolfe



Series: Spicyhoney Standalones [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Memories, M/M, Resets, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Edge will never take for granted a chance to hold Rus.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Spicyhoney Standalones [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925041
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	Riding High In April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> My arch nemesis, who started it!!
> 
> They wrote this: 
> 
> [That’s Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662113)
> 
> Read that one first. This is my reply!

* * *

Edge didn’t have his brother’s qualms about making promises, but if there was one he allowed for himself, it was that he would never take for granted a chance to hold Rus close ever again. 

To pull him in, breathe in the sweetness of his magic, feel Rus’s weight against him. If ever the opportunity presented itself, Edge swore he would take it. 

From where he was snuggled against Edge’s chest, Rus said, softly. “you know, i’m not sure i could have done it.”

“Done what?” Edge asked absently. His focus was more on tracing Rus’s vertebra through his shirt, following each fine line and curve. At first, Rus didn’t reply, only rubbed his thumb over the gold band on Edge’s third finger. 

“gone through the resets.” There was something in his voice that made Edge stiffen, pulling back to look into Rus’s face. His eye lights were downcast, his voice small and unhappy. “earn you back again. i’m not sure how you did it. i just...i’m not sure i could have handled that, over and over again.”

The guilt there was heavy and unearned, and Edge cupped his chin carefully in one hand, forcing him to look up. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. But even if that’s true, it doesn’t mean you don’t care.”

“no?” Rus let out a short laugh and started to stand, but Edge refused to let him go. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Edge said firmly. “You always love me, that I’ve never doubted. Rus, when they came up with the phrase ‘for better or for worse’, no one could have possibly expected this sort of outcome. I would never ask you to endure that, never, and I would rather have had to go through another hundred resets than for you to go through even one.”

A single tear spilled free, shining wetly on Rus’s cheek bone. “that’s not fair!”

“None of it was ever fair,” Edge countered, “to either of us or anyone. It’s not fair for us to have had an insane Human child playing puppeteer with our very lives. But that was what it was, and we’re here now, aren’t we?”

“yeah,” Rus sighed, subsiding. He settled his head on Edge’s shoulder again, catching Edge’s hand and twining their fingers together. Their wedding bands clicked together lightly, gold brushing against gold. “finally together. forever.”

“Together,” Edge echoed. He didn’t look at the clock, tiktocking its way down, didn’t think of their last minutes draining away. Didn’t think about tomorrow, about starting again. And again. Again.

He didn’t think about any of it, only pulled Rus in tighter and held on. 

-finis-


End file.
